Noradeh
by breakfast-tiffs
Summary: Harry is rescued from the Dursley's at four. What happens to the Wizarding World when Harry doesn't want to fight for a place that abandoned him? (slow start) Will be slash. m/m


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Original characters are mine.

**A/N**: I know things might be a little confusing at first, but I promise everything will be explained. Just don't give up.

Also, I think I should mention two things. First, this will be slash. Which means boy with boys. Second, this is going to be a creature fic.

Enjoy~

* * *

_Saturday, April 13, 1985_

"What do you mean you can't open their will?!"

Raae Daleholm was a kind woman, majority of the time. But right now she was ready to curse the goblin in front of her. And if you considered the fact that she just found out about the Potters being killed by Voldemort, she had every reason to. Especially since she wanted to know why Sirius Black was in prison and why little Harry wasn't with her.

"It's as I said Mrs. Daleholm," replied Mulad, Head Goblin, "either the Chief Warlock needs to be here, or young Mr. Potter himself."

Raae let out a frustrated huff and stood from her seat followed closely by her bonded, Simon.

"If that's the case, I will be back before the day is over."

The Head Goblin nodded his head and let a smirk appear on his face, "I look forward to it, Mrs. Daleholm."

With those parting words, the bonded made their way out of the bank.

"What are you thinking, my sweet?" Simons voice interrupted Raae of her homicidal thoughts towards the old coot.

She turned towards the man. "Doesn't your brother still have those contacts within the Ministry? Can't you ask him to find out where little Harry is staying?"

The man let out a chuckle. "Of course I can. I can have it done within the hour." He tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and kissed the woman sweetly. "Now head home. I will meet you there after I find out."

After one last farewell kiss, the two parted ways.

* * *

It took about forty minutes of endless pacing before Simon finally showed up with the information.

Raae now stood hand-in-hand with said man in front of number four with her hand ready to knock. But before she could do anything, the door was yanked open by none other than Petunia Dursley. And considering her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape, she had not been expecting to see them.

Before Raae could even open her mouth to speak, Petunias shrill voice reached her ears. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The blonde had to cover her laugh with a cough. Some people would never change.

"Well, Petunia dear, if you must know, I just came from Gringotts. And I need to take Harry away for a bit to deal with some important matters. And if everything goes right, he'll be coming to stay with us."

As she spoke, the horse faced woman got a gleeful expression on her face.

"Is that right? Well, come in and get the boy. The sooner he's gone, the better."

Raae was silently fuming as she followed the woman into the house and let her close the door behind her. She was led into the living room where a baby whale with blonde hair and a raven haired child sat.

Petunia pointed to Harry. "That's the little runt. I'll go get his things while you introduce yourself. Don't _touch_ anything!"

Then she turned and left the room again.

The blonde woman walked over to Harry, closely followed by Simon, and kneeled in front of him. "Hello, little one."

She put on her most charming smile, but all Harry did was look at her from under his fringe and mumble a little hello.

"My name is Raae," she pointed to where her bonded was standing behind her, "and this is my husband Simon. We're here to take you to a better place. It's where your parents wanted you to go. Would you like that?"

The child tilted his head to the side and regarded them with curious emerald eyes for a few minutes. When he finally answered, Raae felt her heart break.

"You know me mummy?"

She leant forward and tucked a piece of hair the raven hair behind his ear. She decided to ignore the flinch for now, but they'd be digging around later.

"I knew your mummy, dear. And your dad. They were amazing people. But I'll tell you all about them later. Right now, I have to take you somewhere so you'll never have to come back here again. Okay?"

Harry nodded his head. "Otay."

Raae stood up and held out her hand to Harry as Petunia came back into the room with a rucksack.

The horse faced woman held the bag out towards the blonde. "Here's all his stuff. If things don't work out, don't bring him back here."

Raae huffed at the woman and snatched the bag away and handed it to Simon

"You have nothing to worry about, dear Petunia. Little Harry will never be coming back."

Petunia let a sneer onto her face. "Good. I don't wanna see your _kind_ around here anymore!"

Just as the blonde was about to rip her a new one, her bonded Simon spoke up.

"Well, this has been a lovely visit. But we must be on our way. Lots of places to be, many people to see."

He grabbed Raae's hand that wasn't holding Harry's and started to lead them towards the door. Once they were outside and down the road, they couple turned towards the little boy.

To say he was small for his age would be an understatement. He looked like he was about three and underfed. He had large emerald eyes which reminded Raae so much of Lily. And wild jet black hair that reminded her of James. His clothes were much too large for him and looked like they belonged to the whale of a child that had been sitting in the room with Harry. That just wouldn't do.

The blonde woman once again kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Harry?"

The raven haired child didn't look up from where he was looking at his trainers, but he hummed in acknowledgement.

"I know you're going to have questions, but you'll have to wait until we get you home before we answer any of them. Alright?"

Harry nodded his head.

"But for now we're going to take you to get some new clothes and then we'll be going to the bank."

The child looked up at her with wide eyes. "Really," he asked in a small voice.

The woman looked up at Simon then looked back at Harry. "Of course. Why would I lie about that?"

Raae was surprised to see tears forming in the emerald eyes.

"'Cause Aunt 'Tunia say that bad boy like me don't get new things."

The blonde could feel her heart break again and could feel the anger coming from her bonded. She reached forward toward and pulled Harry into a hug, ignoring the stiffening for the time being.

"That's silly, Harry. You're a very good boy. And I can't wait to take you home and spoil you. You'll have lots of new things. Only the best for you, little one."

Raae could feel the child shaking with his sobs. And she promised herself that she'd get her revenge on those horrible people. And one look at her bonded told her he thought the same thing.

* * *

After Harry finished crying, they cleaned him up and went to Madam Malkin's. They bought him a new set of robes and promised themselves that they'd take him shopping tomorrow for better clothes. Their next stop was Gringotts and they were greeted by Mulad who had a pleased smirk on his face.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon," was the only greeting they got from the goblin.

"We would have been here sooner, but little Harry needed some new robes."

The goblin nodded. "Well, no need to delay things. Follow me."

Mulad proceeded to lead the trio down a long hallway. He turned left at the end and opened the first door on the right.

Simon closed the door behind him and sat down next to Raae where she had Harry in her lap.

"Now, we'll just need to do a little test to prove that this is Mr. Potter and than we may proceed."

The goblin opened a drawer on his desk pulled out a knife and a piece of charmed parchment. He handed the knife to Simon who turned towards Harry. The child had large eyes and distanced himself as far from the man as he could.

"Don't worry, little one. It won't hurt a bit," the man soothed.

Harry shook his head and the beginning of tears was formed in his eyes.

Raae hugged Harry close to her. "I won't let him hurt you, Harry," she whispered in his ear. "I'll be right here and I promise nothing bad will happen."

After a few minutes, the small child relented. He held out his hand towards Simon and burrowed his head in the blonde woman's chest.

As quick as he could, Simon pricked the child's finger and held it over the parchment.

Mulad leaned forward to look at the parchment and a smirk formed on his face. The words _Harry James Potter_ had appeared.

"It looks like we may continue." The goblin snapped his fingers and a small glass vial appeared in his hand. "It's not common, but the Potters decided to use a pensive for their will. If you follow me, we'll go to the viewing room."

The group got up and made their way farther down the hall. They entered the room and took their seats facing the large screen.

The goblin walked over towards the pensive that would allow them to see the memory and dropped it in.

The image on the screen swirled before James and Lily Potter appeared. Raae turned towards Harry as he let out a little gasp.

"Is that my mummy and da," he asked in a small voice.

"It is, little one." Raae felt tears come to her eyes as she saw that little Harry was on the verge of tears. She picked him up out of his seat and sat him in her lap and hugged him close to her. "They loved you very much," she whispered. "And I'm sure they miss you lots."

Harry just nodded his head. His attention on the screen.

_"I, Lord James Charlus Potter l, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament."_

_"I, Lady Lily Marie Potter née Evans, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament."_

_"I'd like to start by stating that if neither Lily or I am there to care for Harry, we want him to go to his godfather, Sirius Black," James stated. "If for some unknown reason Sirius can't, he needs to go to his godmother Raae Daleholm. If neither of them are available to provide care for our little Harry, he is to go to either one of Raae's bonded, Frank and Alice Longbottom, or Augusta Longbottom. If none of them are able to take care of him, he is to be places in a magical home."_

_Lily slapped her hand over James' mouth._

This earned a chuckle from both Raae and Simon.

_"No matter what, Harry is not to be placed at my sisters. If he is placed there, I want whoever did it be sent to Azkaban," Lily demanded. "The will be nothing but abusive and I will not have my child grow up like that."_

_As she was done speaking, she removed her hand from her husbands mouth and gave him a sweet smile._

_"As I was saying before I was interrupted," James said and gave his wife a light glare," Sirius Black was not our secret keeper. And if we've died by the hands of Voldemort, it is because of Peter Pettigrew."_

_"Now on to our funds. They will be done as according:_

_Remus Lupin is to receive 13000 gallons. You're to take it without complaint. We hope that you'll see our Harry grow up well._

_Alice and Frank Longbottom are to receive 10000 gallons. _

_Neville Longbottom is to receive 10000 gallons. All of which is to go into his trust for when he starts school."_

_"Severus Snape is to receive 7000 gallons. May this money help you with your potions."_

_"No Lily!"_

_A stern glare from his wife had him snapping his mouth closed._

_"I would also like to give 10000 gallons to St. Mungo's."_

_"Now that my wife is done giving away our money, I'd like to move on to our properties. The Potter Cottage located in Scotland is to go to Remus Lupin. The rest is to stay within the family and Harry can decide to do with them later._

_I think that pretty much clears up everything."_

_"Before my husband decides to rush off, we've left some pensive memories for you Harry. You can locate them in our main vault. Whoever your guardian is can take you to get them. We've also left a pensive._

_We love you very much, Harry. And I hope you never forget that. You are my baby boy and you always will be."_

_"That's right son. And don't let anything anyone says tell you differently."_

And just like that, the memory was over.

Raae looked down to see that Harry had tears running down his face. And he turned to look up at her.

"So mummy and da did love me?"

The blonde woman couldn't stop the tears that escaped. "Of course they do, Harry."

The child nodded his head and curled up in Raae's lap.

"If there's not anything else," the goblin stated as he stood up from his chair, "I think you should take Mr. Potter home. You can come back tomorrow and we'll see to starting the legal process to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban."

Raae nodded her head and stood up with Harry, holding him tight. Simon lead her towards the door with a hand at her lower back. "I think that's a good idea. We'll be back around three, Mulad."

"I'll see you then."


End file.
